


Kittens and Keys

by Carefulthatsenough



Series: Kylux Holiday fics [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Millicent - Freeform, Soft Kylux, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carefulthatsenough/pseuds/Carefulthatsenough
Summary: Kylo and Hux are trying to figure out what to get to each other as a Valentine giftAs long as it's not giant teddy bears it's fine.





	1. Chapter 1

It’s the weekend just before Valentine day and Kylo is lounging on Hux’s couch his head on Hux lap and Hux hand lazily stroking his hair, they just finished dinner and Kylo has been spending the last 10 minutes thinking about how to talk to Hux about valentine day.

“So…Valentine is coming up” Kylo says, trying to sound casual about it.

Hux looks up from his phone and the frown that was directed towards his phone is now directed at Kylo.

“Please tell me that you don’t want to something special with candles and chocolates and giant teddy bears and an abuse of the color red” Hux says.

“Red happens to be my favorite color” Kylo says, smirking.

Hux rolls his eyes “Yes, I know that”

“I kind of want to do something…” He says looking at Hux trying to make his best puppy eyes at him.

“Like what?” Hux says, sighing.

“I don’t know but something” He says.

“Can’t we just fuck?” Hux says. Kylo laughs.

“We are going to do that but we have to do something a little bit more romantic” Kylo says.

“Buy me a rose or something if you want or put red petals on the bed, I don’t care just don’t do something big” Hux says.

“What qualifies as something big?” Kylo says.

“Giant teddy bears” Hux says.

“They creep me out so that’s not going to happen” Kylo says and anyway what’s the point of the huge teddy bears where are you supposed to put them, it’s not romantic it’s huge waste of space.

“Good” Hux says.

“But I want to get you something” Kylo says.

Hux’s expression softens a little “You don’t have to, Kylo. Just spend the night here, just the two of us” Hux says.

Kylo is surprised by the softness of Hux voice, he might be blushing a little because it’s probably the first time Hux has said something like this to him, so softly. Hux has a hard time voicing his affection he’s better at actions.

“I know, I want that too” Kylo says, smiling.

“Good” Hux says and leans down in to kiss him.

“But..” Kylo says, Hux sighs against Kylo’s lips and leans back on the couch.

“What?” Hux snaps at him.

“I want to get you something special” Kylo says.

Hux groans and leans back glaring at him “Do whatever you want as long as we’re fucking I’m fine with it”

“Whatever I want?” Kylo asks and sits up facing Hux.

“If you propose to me, I’m going to say no and move to another continent” Hux says and then shift his attention back to his phone.

“That’s harsh” Kylo says.

“You’re being annoying” Hux says.

“No, I’m not. I have a fantastic idea. No, I’m not proposing, if we’re ever getting married you’re the one who’s going to propose” Kylo says.

“Me?” Hux says.

“Yes, you” Kylo says.

“Really? And why is that?” Hux says raising an eyebrow.

“Because I’ll probably get super nervous and ruin it, you have a better grasp on your emotions so you’re going to have to do it” Kylo says, grinning at Hux who’s rolling his eyes at him.

“Great, good to know.” Hux says.

“But I get to choose the name of our kids” Kylo says.

Hux raises and eyebrow “Kids?”

“Don’t think too hard about it” Kylo says and kisses his cheek.

If he continues like that he’ll probably give Hux a heart attack and he’s too young to have one.

Kylo has the perfect idea of what to get Hux but he’s kind of afraid that Hux will reject it, Hux is really unpredictable in these kinds of things.

Hux likes to do the dishes right after they eat, he folds his clothe, his closet is perfect, he even orders Kylo drawer after screaming at him to clean it. He’s a morning person only during the week, on the weekends he likes to sleep in wrapped around him.

There’s a lot of things that Kylo knows about Hux but there’s also a lot of things that Kylo doesn’t know about Hux.

The most important thing is that Hux loves him and that he loves him back and that somehow this relationship is working.

“I can hear you thinking about it, I told you don’t do something big I just need you” Hux says.

“You’ve been pretty cute today with all the I just want you talk” Kylo says.

“I’m not cute I’m just being honest, I don’t think there is any point of hiding that I want you” Hux says.

“Wow, okay but that’s still cute” Kylo says.

“Oh, shut up” Hux says hitting him with a pillow.

“But you love meeee” Kylo says leaning into Hux.

“And you love me, we already had this conversation” Hux says.

Kylo pins him to the couch “You know, even if you’re saying cute things you still have zero romantic bone in your body”

“Who cares” Hux says, his hands getting underneath Kylo sweater “Take it off”

Kylo makes a show of slowly removing his sweater and as soon as it’s off Hux hands are all over him.

“If I’m not romantic it’s because I have other ways to show you how much I love you” Hux says kissing him.

“Now get off me there’s no lube here, let’s go to the bedroom” Hux says pushing Kylo off him and heading to the bedroom.

Obviously Kylo follows him while unbuttoning his jeans trying not to trip.

“I still want a gift for valentine” Kylo says.

“Don’t worry about that, darling but I’m not going to propose” Hux says.

“Whatever you say” Kylo says and gets on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, kudos and comments are always appreciated and make me happy!
> 
> Here's [my tumblr](http://chillanddrinkcoffee.tumblr.com/) and my [kylux sideblog](http://kyluxinhell.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is chapter 2
> 
> Hope everyone is feeling loved at the moment i'm having an amazing evening with my laptop, it loves me.
> 
> Happy Valentine and I love you all no matter what <3

“You’re late” Hux says through the interphone to Kylo, when he finally gets here.

“Sorry but I bought someone with me” Kylo says just as Hux is buzzing him in.

When Hux opens the door he says “If you wanted to have a threesome we should have had a conversation about it first” Hux says and then he looks at him and his eyes go wide “Why do you have a cat?”

“Hux, this is Millicent.” Kylo says and gets in.

“Explain” Hux says closing the door and crossing his arms.

“I got a kitten for my kitten” Kylo says.

“Don’t call me that” Hux says.

“Okay, pumpkin” Kylo says, grinning.

“Or that” Hux says “You got me a kitten for Valentine?”

“Yes, she looks just like you” Kylo says.

Hux looks down at the kitten in Kylo’s hand and Kylo can see feel him studying her, sizing her up.

She’s ginger with green eyes, she blinks up at Hux, who raises his hand and pats her on the head.

“Millicent?” Hux says.

“Yes, I told you I get to name the kids” Kylo says, Hux rolls his eyes.

“Can I hold her?” Hux says.

“Of course, you can, she’s yours” Kylo says and hands the cat, Millicent to Hux extended arms.

He holds her with great care, protectively against his chest and goes to sit on the couch.

“I need to take a picture of this” Kylo says and takes out his phone to snap a picture of the two of them, they make an adorable pair and the picture is so cute that Kylo immediately puts it as his phone wallpaper.

“Seriously?” Hux says.

“My two favorite gingers” Kylo says.

“As long as I’m number one” Hux says.

“Of course, you are” Kylo says.

“Where did you find her?” Hux asks.

“I went to the shelter, there was a bunch of kittens that they just rescued from the cold weather and I saw her and she reminded me of you. I couldn’t not get her” Kylo says.

“Did you plan this from the beginning?” Hux says.

“I was thinking about it but I wasn’t sure, I went to a couple of shelters looking for a cat you always talk about the cat you had when you were a kid and when I saw her I thought that she would be perfect for you. And apparently, I’m weak when faced with gingers” Kylo says getting nervous.

“Mmm. When was all that?” Hux says.

Kylo sits next to him on the couch and looks at him.

“Two weeks ago, I told them at the shelter to keep her on hold” Kylo says.

“Two weeks ago” Hux says.

“You like her?” Kylo asks.

“She’s alright” Hux says.

“The look in your eyes, shows that you are smitten” Kylo says, it took months for Hux to actually look at him with a little bit of fondness.

“Shut up” Hux says “Doesn’t she need things? What is she supposed to eat? Or sleep?”

“I didn’t really think about that but she’s a cat how hard could it be” Kylo says.

Hux glares at him “Of course, you wouldn’t have thought about it”

“Don’t get angry, we can google it and the girl at the shelter said that cats are pretty independent, they act grumpy and all but they’re cuddly and want only to be loved, reminded me of you.” Kylo says.

“We’re going to go get her stuff” Hux says getting up.

“Now?” Kylo says dumbfounded.

“Yes, now” Hux says.

That’s how they ended up spending Valentine night, shopping for a little kitten. Hux insisting that he’ll get her the best of everything.

“Maybe I should buy you a collar too?” Hux says smirking at him.

“Then you’ll have two kittens” Kylo says, smirking back. Two can play at this game.

“Good for me. Double the play time” Hux says.

“As long as I’m the favorite” Kylo says.

“I don’t know Kylo, look at her she’s so cute” Hux says.

“She’s cute and everything but she doesn’t have my body” Kylo says.

“Oh” Hux says and he looks like he just realized something.

“Let’s pay for all this so that we can go back home and I can be the judge of that” Hux says.

“What about my collar?” Kylo says fake pouting.

“We need to go to a different shop for that” Hux says laughing

When they get home they settle everything Millicent might need and then they sit on the floor playing with her a little.

“Thank you Kylo, it’s really the perfect gift” Hux says, Millicent in his arms starting to fall asleep and the most beautiful smile on his lips. Kylo has never been more in love.

“Anything for you” Kylo says returning Hux smile.

“Oh, I forgot to give you your gift” Hux says and gets up and handing Millicent to Kylo who puts her in her new bed.

He follows Hux to his bedroom, curious.

“Is it a collar?” He says joking.

Hux doesn’t answer, he’s searching for something in his closet.

He turns around looking at him with a determined expression on his face and a little black box in his hands.

Kylo eyes go wide and his heart speeds up “I thought you weren’t going to propose”

“I’m not” Hux says and gives Kylo the little black box “Open it”

Slowly he opens it.

It’s a key.

“Is it the key to your heart?” Kylo says trying to make a joke but his voice cracks because Hux is asking him to move in with him and he’s having trouble breathing.

Hux clears his throat “Will you move in with me?” Hux says and Kylo notices that his voice sound nervous.

He looks at him and Hux is tugging at his hair, always a sign that he’s nervous. He takes a few steps towards Hux filing his personal space and leans in to press a quick kiss to his lips.

“Yes” He says.

Hux whole face lights up and he takes Kylo head in his hands and kisses him again and again until they both can’t breathe anymore.

“There’s still one thing to do” Hux says.

Kylo looks at him confused.

“Don’t play dumb, start removing your clothe” Hux says and Kylo laughs because everything is perfect and he’s never been happier in his life then at this moment.

“You’re perfect” He says to Hux.

Hux smiles at him “You’re not bad yourself” He says “But I like you better naked”

“That I can do” Kylo says.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, kudos and comments are always appreciated and make me happy!
> 
> Here's [my tumblr](http://chillanddrinkcoffee.tumblr.com/) and my [kylux sideblog](https://carefulrenthatsenough.tumblr.com/)


End file.
